


For Your Convenience

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dehumanization, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Sex Slave Dean, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas makes use of the shop’s new courtesy sex slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I'm not good with dark and twisty prompts while excluding what we can't ask but I'll still give it a shot: Dean is a public sex slave (if that makes sense) and castiel fucks him rough and dry with lots of spanking (is that dark enough?)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

Dean squirmed futilely in his restraints. He was bound to a breeding rack in the corner of a high end Alpha’s clothing store. He was a _convenience_ for the store’s customers, right next to the bottled water and coffee.

He was naked and bent over on the rack, arranged so that an Alpha could choose whether to fuck his ass or his mouth. His mouth was kept open and available with a ring gag so that he couldn’t speak, but he could make the noises an Alpha loved to hear. 

His ass ached from overuse. His body was going dry, no longer producing enough slick after a full day of abuse.

Dean heard the shop girl great a customer at the door. “Mr. Novak, welcome!”

Dean couldn’t see him, but the man’s voice was deep and rough. “I’ve told you, you can call me Castiel. I wanted to drop by and meet your new shop bitch. Perhaps afterwards you could help me pick out a new suit.”

“Oh, certainly Mr. Novak! I hope you enjoy him! Although you may want to add a bit of lube, he runs a bit dry in the evenings.”

“Not a problem,” the man, Castiel, murmured. “I can make due.”

The first Dean saw of the man was his cock as it was shoved through the ring gag and down his throat. He tried not to choke as Castiel fucked his mouth.

“That should be wet enough.” The man pulled out and moved around behind Dean.

Dean couldn’t see the man, the restraints wouldn’t let him look over his shoulder. So he had no warning before the Alpha’s cock was thrust hard into his abused hole, burying itself to the hilt. Dean let out a cry of surprise at the mixture of pleasure and pain as Castiel began pumping into him at a rapid pace. 

Dean whimpered and groaned as the Alpha fucked him hard, cock brushing his prostate with every thrust. He yelped in surprise around the ring gag when the Alpha’s hand landed hard on his ass.

“You make such lovely sounds, bitch.” Castiel spanked Dean several more times, clearly enjoying it when Dean jerked and cried out.

Dean was humiliated to feel his well trained body responding, the Alpha’s abuse was causing his cock to harden and just a bit more slick to ooze out of him. Suddenly not so dry, Castiel took that as his cue to fuck even harder, hips slamming into Dean’s ass. 

Dean could only grunt and gasp with the force of each thrust, until finally the Alpha’s knot started to swell. Dean moaned involuntarily as it pushed harder and harder against his prostate, until he was coming against his will, his ass clenching down around the Alpha’s knot as he came.

The Alpha groaned and buried himself in Dean’s ass with one last hard thrust, his knot firmly tied in the omega.

“What a great shop bitch.” Castiel landed one last smack to Dean’s ass before reaching behind himself for a tall stool. It was provided so an Alpha could sit and wait out his knot without removing Dean from the rack.

Castiel settled in on the stool behind Dean, letting out a soft moan as his cock continued to fill the omega with his come. “Okay Miss,” he called out to the shop girl. “I’m ready to look at those suits now.”

“Of course Mr. Novak!”

Dean closed his eyes in humiliation as a large book of pictures and fabric samples was dropped onto his back. Now that the Alpha was done with him, he was little more than a warm hole and a convenient table.

Castiel’s thumb stroked around Dean’s stretched rim as the girl started yammering about cut and color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
